


Lovesick Fool

by ColorfulTrashCan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Biting, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Gore, Headcanon, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Mind Snap - Freeform, Multi, Murder, Non-Consensual Kissing, Obsession, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Smut, Stabbing, Swearing, Torture, Uhh I think that’s it???, Violence, Yandere, add tags when needed, slight non-con, slow snap, unhealthy relationship, what am i doing anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulTrashCan/pseuds/ColorfulTrashCan
Summary: One shot collection of various Yandere!Character x Reader———————All/Most of these fics are inspired by Tumblr User Mrsegbert/Yandere--stuck wonderful yandere headcanonsI have gotten permission to do so!Love u b 💚





	1. Dirk Strider

**Author's Note:**

> https://yandere--stuck.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://mrsegbert.tumblr.com/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk can't hold himself back anymore

In. 

Out.

In.

And out. 

It was all Dirk could do to focus on his breathing. The pounding in his head was incessant, but it didn’t hold a candle to the twist of his heart. ‘Focus!’ He berated himself. He slammed his closed fist onto his work table, scattering bits and bobs of parts. 

The more he tried to repress it, to stop it, to make the feelings _ go away.  _ The stronger they became. The flame of a match was now a roaring burning building of emotions. 

He hated it. 

He hated how little control he had over himself. All he could think about was you. 

Dirk suddenly and violently stood from his chair and wobbled over to a large filing cabinet. A little too forcefully he opened one of the drawers. “Just once more, this is the last time. I swear, this is it. No more after this.” He mumbled frantically, not unlike a drug addict promising that this would be their last fix. 

His trembling hand reached in and carefully took out a flash drive. Dirk staggered to his computer and hastily pushed the drive into the USB port. Shaking fingers tapped quickly on his keyboard, waiting impatiently for the files to load up. The groan that exited Dirk’s lips when the thousands of photos loaded, didn’t sound too unlike a dehydrated man tasting that first sip of water. 

He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, god dammit he knew it all too well, but he couldn’t stop. 

A drug. 

That’s just what you were to him. And he was just a hopeless druggie looking for his next fix. 

He ran his sweaty hand through his equally sweaty hair. His pointed glasses were long tossed away, so Dirk’s orange eyes scanned the screen with no barrier. 

All these pictures of you, most taken without you knowing, a few from your social media and the special ones of you and Dirk together. God, those seemed so long ago.

He rubbed his bloodshot eyes and stared longingly at them. What he would give to be with you again. But he knew he couldn’t. He would just hurt you. There was nothing that was worse than hurting you, so in order to save you, he had to torture himself. 

He tried so hard to get rid of these feelings, but the longer he stayed away from you, the worse it got. His only saving grace was the hundreds of files he had on you. Dirk tried to stay away from those too, vowing to destroy the filing cabinet that they were kept in, but he couldn’t. He was so weak. 

The sound of his phone vibrating against his bed sheets broke him from his sorrows. Dirk lurched over to his bed and looked down at his phone. The pang in his heart rang out full force as he saw your smiling face on the screen. Normally, he would have ignored the call and returned to his self pity, but he was worn down and weaker than ever. He picked up the phone and pressed it to his ear. 

“Hello?” 

“Dirk? Is that you? You sound awful! Are you okay? You haven’t been answering me for weeks and I’ve been worried sick about you! What have you been doing? Are you sick?” The sound of your worried voice filled Dirk with a temporary warmth, but one your words set in, his body returned to a dull cold feeling. 

“I’m… fine. Don’t worry about it.” He spoke slowly. You huffed through the phone. “I will too worry about it! You just disappear on me for two weeks and you tell me not to worry about it? You sound seriously sick! Where are you? Home? Stay there I’ll be right over!” Dirk tried to yell an objection, but you had already hung up. 

Oh god, oh no. This was exactly the  _ opposite _ of what he wanted. He just shouldn’t of answered, he’s so stupid! Dirk knew the second he saw you in the flesh, he wouldn’t be able to control himself. 

‘Stop trying to’ The voice in the back of his head spoke. He shook his head, no he wouldn’t listen. ‘Give in, make them  _ yours _ .’ The voice insisted. Dirk was worn down to the thread, a single touch would break him. He glanced back over to his computer screen, a picture of you with your arm slung across Dirk’s shoulder with a big grin on your face. Dirk wanted to keep that smile on your face forever. 

The thread had snapped. 

He loved you so much and he couldn’t take being away from you anymore. He had to make you  _ his _ . His selfishness has outweighed his conscience and now was the time to take action.

  
  


———————

  
  


You reached Dirk’s apartment as fast as you could. You had to first go to the store to pick up things for Dirk; soup, medicine, snacks, and other things you thought he might like or need. Not knowing exactly what to get, you just got a bit of everything. You would have gone after you checked on Dirk, but it’s been so long since you’ve seen him that you didn’t want to have to leave him so soon. The plastic bags hanging from your arms rustled a bit as you knocked on his door. 

Nothing. 

You bit your lip and knocked once more. Maybe he didn’t hear? Or, maybe he couldn’t reach the door from being so sick! The thought spurred you to grab the handle of the door and attempt to enter. It was locked, of course. Looking through his peephole only revealed darkness. Worry formed a pit in your stomach as you rang the doorbell. Still nothing. You were about to pull out your phone when the door swung open, revealing Dirk. 

At first glance, he looked okay, maybe a little disheveled, but okay. You, however, knew better. You could see the bags under his eyes were darker than the last time you saw him, he smelled of cologne, but underneath the musky smell was the smell of sweat and not showering. Before you could analyze further Dirk spoke. 

“Oh, hey. Come on in.” 

You would say he sounded too calm, but he always sounded like that. You sighed. At least he was alive. You smiled at him and stepped into the cluttered apartment. 

You had been to Dirk’s plenty of times, so you were able to navigate to the kitchen fairly easily. You griped at the amount of dirty dishes and instant meal wrappers, but chose to ignore it in favor of taking care of Dirk. Clearing some sort of space, you set down the bags and brought out a can of soup. 

“I’m going to go lay down, okay?” Dirk called over his shoulder. “Okay! I’ll wake you when the food’s done!” You responded. You hummed softly as you read the instructions on the can, not knowing the true intent of the man you were hellbent on caring for. 

Dirk heaved in and out, forcing himself to stay calm. Just being near you caused him euphoria and pain all at the same time. You needed to be his,  _ now _ . 

Dirk squeezed his hands and stalked toward his collection of robot parts. He had already picked out the limb to use beforehand, so finding it was easy. Using it, that was another story. Dirk hated the thought of hurting you, but there was no other option. The quickest way to make you his, was this way. 

The metal arm felt heavy in his hands, far heavier knowing what he had to do with it. Dirk shook his head, no, this needed to be done. 

As silently as he could, he found himself back in the kitchen. His knees felt weak just looking at your unsuspecting frame. You were too perfect, and he needed to protect you from everyone. He swung back the metal arm. “I’m sorry.” He muttered and swung the arm squarely into the side of your head. 

  
  


———————

  
  


You didn’t want to open your eyes. The pounding of your head just begged you to go back to the sweet release of in unconsciousness. But of course, you stayed awake. 

You tried to move, but found your arms and legs bound to whatever you were laying on. 

What… happened? 

Far too groggy to call out for help, you whined pitifully. You didn’t expect an immediate response. Your whole body grew tense when there was a low hum following your whine.

“Are you awake?” 

That voice… it was familiar, but your brain was too scrambled to remember who it belonged to. 

The feeling of a cold hand on your forehead caused you to jerk slightly. “It’s okay, it’s just me.” The hand traveled to your scalp and gently ran their fingers through your hair. It was clearly a soothing motion and the feeling was a good distraction from the throbbing of your head. You involuntarily leaned into the touch and the person hummed lovingly.

Everything was so hazy and you couldn’t think straight. You forced your eyes open, only to see darkness. Your eyes slowly adjusted to see a white ceiling and the hand still running its way through your hair. How did you get here? The last thing you remember was…

“Dirk!” You yelped. Oh god, where was Dirk? Was he okay? Did whoever take you, take him? What if they hurt him? What if.. what if they killed him?

You could feel tears begin to blur your vision. The hand stopped stroking and gently wiped away at your face. “Babe, babe, shh. It’s okay, you’re okay.” They cooed. You shook your head, trying to get rid of their hand. Suddenly they grabbed your cheeks and held your face in place. The person leaned over and looked down at you. 

“Hey, look at me. It’s okay, I’m here.” 

You blinked back your tears and saw Dirk staring back at you. “Dirk…?” You hiccuped. He nodded down at you. Relief filled your mind. He was safe, he was going to save you. “Dirk, please untie me. Someone knocked me out, I think? I-I don’t really remember much. I’m scared whoever did it might come back.” You explained through misty tears. Dirk frowned and leaned down to hold you. His hand returned to your head and stroked you gently. 

“It’s gonna be okay. I’ll take care of you. You’ll be safe.” He whispered soothingly into your ear. You leaned into his touch to simulate hugging back. “C’mon Dirk, we need to get out of here.” 

But Dirk stayed put. He continued to whisper sweet nothings in your ear. You could feel him holding you tighter and tighter. The whispers of comfort eventually turned to chants of apologies. 

“Dirk, it’s okay, please, have to untie me so we can leave.” You whimpered in fear of being caught. Dirk suddenly stopped talking. He still held onto you just as tight. 

“Dirk?”

“I can’t.” He blurted. 

“What?” 

“I have to keep you safe.” 

Your brain was still hazy and you couldn’t quite comprehend his words. “Dirk, w-we’ll be safe when we get out of here.” 

“No, I have to keep you here. I can’t let you leave me again.” He choked out. “I can’t be without you anymore. I just can’t take it. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” 

You couldn’t process what was going on. What on earth was he saying?

“D-Dirk? What are you talking about?”

“I put you here to keep you safe. To love you. To make you mine. You need to stay with me. I’ll make you happy like no one else can.” 

Your brain was buzzing with information. Dirk put you here? To keep you safe? To  _ love _ you? To make you  _ his _ ? 

“I’m sorry I had to hit you, I’m sorry. I had to make sure you wouldn’t run away. I had to make sure you would stay with me.”

Dirk was the one one who knocked you out? What was going on? This had to be some sort of prank. 

Pulling you out of your thoughts was a gentle but firm kiss to your lips. Tears that weren’t your own dripped onto your cheeks. Dirk slipped his tongue into your mouth and softly moaned. His tongue writhed against yours, desperately searching for contact. You were beginning to feel lightheaded from lack of air. He separated from you leaving a trail of saliva connecting you. Before you could catch a breath, let alone protest, he moved down to your neck and placed his lips on your throat. Immediately he began to suck and bite. 

“Dirk?! What are you d-doing?” You called out to him. What was happening? This wasn’t Dirk, this wasn’t him, it couldn’t be. 

You yelped sharply as he bit down on your neck. Hard. He removed himself and ran his fingers over your neck. “I need you. You’re meant for me. You have to be mine.” He mumbled hotly. 

He turned his gaze back to you and now you could see it. The crazed and deprived look in his orange eyes. He was completely serious.

“I love you. I love you so much. I’m going to make you love me. You’re going to love me just as much as I love you. I promise. I promise”

Tears filled his eyes again and he hugged you tightly. “I’m sorry. I'm sorry, I know I’m fucked up, but… but… I need you. I need you so bad.” Dirk whispered into your hair. 

”Dirk, this isn’t funny anymore. Please let me go!” You cried, still holding onto the hope this was a prank. 

“I’m sorry, Babe, I can’t. I’m sorry. Fuck… I’m so sorry.” 

Dirk’s and your tears mixed as he kissed you softly, the sound of his apologies filling the air. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://yandere--stuck.tumblr.com/post/189258413391/yanderedirk-x-reader-headcanons#notes


	2. John Egbert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Shitscram and Happy Holidays my friends, please enjoy some gory, smutty John content

An angel. 

That was the only explanation for what John was looking at. An angel fell from the heavens and graced his presence. 

He could feel the air around him grow warmer and lighter. Everything slowed to a halt the second he met their gaze. He nearly melted on the spot. John had never seen eyes so beautiful and captivating. He tried to open his mouth to speak, but he just stood there like a fish out of water, nearly fainting when they let out a laugh. 

“It’s nice to meet you, John!” 

John knew from the moment they spoke, that he would do anything to make them his. 

  
  


———————

  
  


Rain pelted the side of the windows and thunder rumbled in the distance. John’s bedroom was dark, save for the low glow of his computer monitor. He tacked away on his keyboard, a bored look on his face. The soft rumble of his phone broke his stare from his computer. 

As he picked up the device, a glow of light illuminated his face. On the screen was a reminder of how late John was up, along with a picture of a person that made his heart skip a beat. He pressed the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

“J-John?” You hiccuped. 

The skip of his heart now slowed and sunk at the sound of the tone of your voice. “Angel? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” 

Sniffles and short cries were his response. “Can you come over? I know it’s late, but, I really need to see you right now.” You sniffled. “I’ll be over in five.” John replied before quickly hanging up. 

John didn’t bother getting a coat, he was surprised he even put on shoes as he rushed out the door into the freezing rain. He ran to your house, getting soaked the whole way. 

His mind raced as he thought of what could have possibly made you so upset. The rain didn’t even bother him as he rushed through puddles, soaking his clothes even further. All he was focused on was getting to you as fast as he could.

He found himself clambering up the steps of your porch and frantically knocking on the door. Seconds too many later, your flushed face greeted him. Your eyes were puffy and shiny from freshly fallen tears. He could make out your trembling lip before you clung to him in a hug. You wailed wordlessly into his soaked shirt, clutching his sides. 

John felt a warm rush of euphoria fill him at your desperate touch. He placed his arms around you and ushered you into the warmth of your home. When you wouldn’t budge, he gently lifted you into his much bigger arms. You didn’t protest, only clutched onto him harder. He shushed you softly and walked into your living room, setting himself and you onto the couch. 

He cradled you close, rubbing your back in a soothing manner, trying to calm you. A few minutes passed and your cries died down to sniffles and hiccups.

“You ready to talk now?” John whispered out. 

You nodded and moved your head to rest against his chest. “Percy’s been cheating on me…” 

You began rambling, an audible lump in your throat, but John didn’t hear any of it. A slurry of emotions stirred inside his chest. 

Confusion. Percy? Who’s Percy? John was your best friend, you told him everything, so how did he not know about Percy? 

Jealousy. There was another guy in your life? By the context of your statement, you and “Percy” had been dating. 

Rage. He cheated? On you? John’s muscles tensed at the thought. His jaw clenched. This…. this  _ disgusting cockroach.  _ He  _ dared  _ hurt you? 

Red filled his vision, and horrible, awful thoughts plagued his mind, thoughts John never would even fathom he could have. 

The sound of your returning wails pulled him out of his trance, if only just barely. He swallowed his current feelings and returned to his main priority, you.

He curled his arms around your waist and pulled you tighter into his chest. Small circles were rubbed into your back as you softly cried into John’s already soaked shirt. John placed his chin on the top of your head, all the while whispering sweet nothings and words of encouragement. 

“Shh, it’s okay, you’re okay now. I’m here.” He cooed into your ear. 

You trembled in his arms, desperately trying to keep in your cries. The sound of John’s heartbeat slightly calmed you, along with the warmth of his body. 

“I’ll never hurt you, angel. Never.” 

  
  


———————

  
  


John sighed as he slowly closed your bedroom door. You had exhausted yourself from all your crying and distress, so sleep was greatly needed. Once you essentially passed out in his arms, he carried you to your room. It took all of his willpower not to crawl into your bed with you, to protect you and keep you safe, but he had far more important matters to attend to. 

The warm feeling in his chest as well as the content smile on his face disappeared when he remembered. Vengeful and hateful thoughts replaced all rational thinking he had. He took a deep breath, he had to clear his mind at least somewhat to compile a plan to… dispose of the trash. 

The storm still raged on outside as John slunk back downstairs to the living room the two of you resided in not too long ago. Blue irises scanned the room and landed on your abandoned phone, laying alone on the coffee table. 

John quickly typed in your passcode - of course he knew it, even if you didn’t tell him, he still had to know. What kind of best friend would he be if he didn’t? - and searched your phone. A smile graced his lips at seeing his name under ‘frequent’. A smile that quickly dissolved at seeing ‘Percy’ above it. His teeth were moments away from cracking from his hard he was clenching his jaw. The mere fact that you kept his number saved into your phone said to him that you still wanted to give him a chance.

This chance wasn’t going to happen. 

John stuffed your phone in his jacket and stalked out of the house, careful not to wake you from your slumber. Rain still stained the sidewalk and poured from the sky as he walked home. Thunder roared in the distance, but John didn’t care, he was determined to make you his again. 

Plans and thoughts rushed through John’s mind. He didn’t even pause to wipe the rain off his glasses, just stared straight forward and clenched his fists. The trek back to his apartment wasn’t necessarily a long one, but it had to be enough time to formulate a concrete plan. 

No one was allowed to take his angel from him. No one. 

  
  


———————

  
  


The thud of the door closing reverberated throughout the small but snug apartment. Sloshy and hard footsteps trailed their way to the bathroom and promptly discarded their owners clothes into a nearby hamper and stepped into the shower. The contrast of hot water against John’s cold body made him shiver, but the heat of the liquid nowhere near matched the burning of hatred that filled him. The longer he walked in the pouring rain, the hotter it became. John was a rational man, at least he thought so, but something about this situation sparked something long hidden, and possibly locked away inside of him. The unbridled rage for the sub-human who broke your fragile heart. He cursed himself, he should have paid more attention to you. If he had just been a bit more attentive, this wouldn’t have happened. If he was the one to hold your heart, he would cherish it and put it in a glass display case, never to be touched by any other being but himself. 

No one could possibly love you as much as he could, and if he had just pursued you a bit more, you wouldn’t be in the state you were in at the moment. 

John’s knuckles turned white and the palms of his hands began to leak blood from his fingernails pressing so hard into them. 

If he had just been there for you, if he had never left your side. 

His fist began to tremble.

_ If he had just made you his, and never let you go.  _

_  
_ The scream that tore through John’s throat echoed in the small bathroom. The following crack of bone against ceramic wall matched the sickening tone of the scream. John surely had broken a bone in his hand, but he didn’t care. The anger he felt in himself numbed the pain in his hand.    
  


His body working on its own, John frantically turned off the shower, practically tore the curtain off the shower rod and shucked his clothes back on. His hand throbbed as he stomped to his kitchen. 

Something! 

He had to do something! 

He had to do something to get rid of his anger.

He paced up and down the tiled floor and clenched his eyes shut in concentration. If not for the wall separating himself from the outside, John would have paced out of his kitchen and into god knows where. Another scream was bubbling up in his throat and to hold it down, he pounded his fists on the counter and bowed his head. 

What was he going to do? 

What  _ could  _ he do? 

The pulstating of his hand was the only thing to pull him from his outburst. Slowly, he lifted his damp head - from sweat or the shower was debatable - and a glint of light caught his attention. In the dim lighting of his kitchen, beside his stove was his knife block. And like that, the anger was suppressed, if only for a moment. John stood to full height and walked toward the block, as if he moved too quickly it was run away like a scared animal. Slowly, ever so slowly, his hand reached forward and his fingertip barely grazed the handle of a knife, still stuck firmly into the block. 

He grasped the handle and pulled it gracefully out of its place. The glint of the metal sparked the hungry beast inside his gut. It could taste freedom and it’s teeth were sunken into the chance of it. John turned the knife in his hands, looking at himself in the reflection. Dark sunken blue eyes that he didn’t remember seeing that morning. Furrowed dark eyebrows and wet black hair. The beast howled inside of him, tempting him oh so deliciously, to just let go. Give into his desires. 

_ What desires?  _ He asked himself. 

_ DO IT.  _ The beast howled back. 

_ Do what? _ John was losing himself.

_ MAKE HIM PAY. _

The knife turned in his hands once more, glinting with intent.

_ MAKE THEM YOURS. _

John smiled.

  
  


———————

  
  


Percy looked down at his phone. The light on his device in hand illuminated his face in the darkness. The rain had slowed to a drizzle, not enough to not need an umbrella, but enough that a hood would be much appreciated. Wet dripped from his hair as he scoffed lightly. Shouldn’t they be here by now? He kicked a nearby stone into the grass, wood chips flying along with it. They texted him not too long ago to meet him in the park next to the woods in an hour, so where were they? He checked his phone again. Ten past the hour. If they weren’t here in the next five minutes, he was leaving, significant other or not. A shiver rippled through his body and he pulled his jacket closer to his form. 

Crunching of feet against wood chips caught his attention and he turned to the source and began to speak. “Finally, I’ve been waiting fo-” “Are you Percy?” Percy blinked. A figure with a pair of square glasses perched on his nose faced him. The slightly buck teeth made him want to burst out laughing, but the mere height of the guy made him bite his tongue. “Are you Percy?” He repeated. “...Yeah, uh, who are you? You know what, nevermind, I’m waiting for someone.” Percy brushed the stranger off. “I know.” The person replied. The bluntness and knowing of his statement made Percy pause. “Do I know you..?” The figure shook his head slowly. “No, I’ve never met you before.” A small lump was forming in the pit of his stomach, this guy, he didn’t seem right. “So, how do you know them?” He asked. Percy paused again. Who was this guy? “Know who?” The figure rolled his eyes. “The person you’re waiting for, obviously.” The air was getting colder and Percy’s patience was wearing thin. “We’re together, in a relationship.” Percy was about to tell the guy to leave him alone, but he interrupted him before he could say anything more. “Do you normally cheat on people you date? Or just them?” Percy went cold. “Fuck off dude, I -” 

“Shut up.”

A snarl of a reply slipped from John’s lips. Hatred dripped from his words. The fact that John had let him speak in the first place was a feat in itself. He didn’t deserve words. 

“Just answer the fucking question.” John hissed, glaring down at the pest, who grit his teeth at him in response.

“Who the fuck are you to accuse me of-” 

“ _ I said, answer the fucking question _ .” 

A pause. One that felt long and painful but was actually short. Clouds above began to rumble once more, and the drizzle of rain slowly became a steady rainfall. Percy’s eyes were wide and filled with fear as he stared up at the now threatening John. Both males could feel the pulse of Percy beneath John’s blade, held closely to the former’s throat. Any sudden movement dug the knife into the tender flesh of Percy’s neck. 

“D-dude, calm down! What do you want? I- I’ve got cash or-”

“ _ This is the last time I’m going to tell you. Answer. The. Question. _ ” 

John’s voice was low and dangerous, filled with intent, an intent that Percy did not want to meet the end of. Nervous sweat pooled down his neck, along with the trickle of raindrops. What the fuck was going on? 

“I- uh, Yeah! Yeah, it was an accident- er, a mistake! I didn’t mean to, I swear! It was a moment of weakness and I-” 

John smiled. A wide and wicked grin found its way onto his face. Why was he smiling? What was he so happy abou-

A sharp and hot pain seared its way through Percy’s side. Hot and thick blood seeped into his shirt. Shock caught the grunt in his throat from exiting. He slumped forward in to John’s awaiting arms. Percy tried to fight back, waving his limbs, but once again, the cold of metal dug into his neck, effectively holding him in place. In John’s cold embrace. 

“If you try to move, I’ll cut your throat open and leave you to bleed on the sidewalk.” John whispered lowly. 

“What do you want?” Percy groaned. 

Out of his view, John’s face was still plastered with a sickly saccharine smile. 

“I want my angel.” 

  
  


——————— 

  
  
  


_ His beast roared in delight, the key was so close, so tantalizing and deliciously close in reach. It wanted it. It needed it. Needed to be free.  _

Crunching of leaves and sticks echoed in the vast and empty wooded area along with the distant crowing of birds. Between the soft rustle of foliage being disturbed by raindrops, a low but rhythmic drag of something in the dirt. 

Percy had longed passed out, from shock or blood loss, John didn’t know, nor did he care. As long as he was still breathing. He smiled his sickeningly wide grin at the feeling of his blade rattling in his coat pocket. This felt… good? 

Rain had yet to let up as John closed in in his destination. The rotting log on its side would have to do. Unceremoniously, John flopped the unconscious form of Percy onto the dirt. 

He made quick work to string Percy’s hands together, and looped the rope around the log. The wood was rotting and slippery, but it should still be strong enough to hold him in place. John paused for a moment, he hadn’t quite taken into account the legs. He wasn’t stupid and he wasn’t going to take any chances for his prey to find a way to get the upper hand. Binding them together would help, but there needed to be some sort of for sure way he couldn’t move them. Whilst thinking about it, he took his remaining rope and bound the feet. He sighed, there was no time for this, he had to work quickly, simply being bound would have to be enough. 

John stood from his spot and peered down at Percy, not unlike a king sitting on his throne, making his judgment on the petty thief at his feet. And that was what Percy was. A petty thief. He stole John’s beloved from him, a crime that this king would not forgive. 

With a disgusted snarl etched into his features, John swung his foot into Percy’s side. “Wake the fuck up.” A groan was his response, but he did not wake. John grit his teeth and once more kicked his foot into the dried wound of Percy. “I said, Wake the fuck up!” The painful sound that came from Percy made John smile. He tried to curl into himself, but was obviously unsuccessful, his body contorting oddly around his bonds. 

“What...what the fuck is going on?” He groaned. 

Instead of answering, John swung his leg back once more and kicked his side. “Shut up, you don’t get to talk unless I ask you something.” He spat. While Percy groaned pitifully on the earthen floor, John pulled his blade from his pocket. He let Percy see it, before kneeling down to his level, pressing the knife against his gut. 

“If you scream, I’ll gut you and stuff your organs so far down your throat they’ll end up in your stomach.” 

Percy glared at John. Now that wouldn’t do, this scum should be begging for his life. To prove his point, John sunk the knife into Percy’s shoulder, ripping through his shirt and staining it a dark red. The hot pain returned to Percy and he couldn’t help the yell that tore from his throat. 

_ YESYESYESYESYE _ **_SYESYESYESYES_ **

_ The beast howled in pleasure. Freedom! It was coming! The fire burned in it’s stomach and was pouring from the beasts mouth, scorching it’s now brittle cage. The key was in it’s claws and all that needed to be done was to unlock the cage.  _

John felt his hand shake, blood stained his hand. Warm...sticky...blood. The warmness filled his body, lighting his anger aflame. His previous scowl morphed into a wide grin. This was it. This is what he needed to do. 

Percy’s cries tore him from his trance, Percy had screamed, hadn’t he? 

Another sickening crunch as John slammed his elbow into Percy’s face. Blood dribbled down his chin and spouted from his now broken nose. “I’ll break every bone in your body until I think you’ve got what you deserved. And then I’ll start all over again and make you bleed for your sins.” The anger in John swelled further, and the coldness in his voice was just as icy as the fire in his gut was hot. 

John let go of the handle of the knife, the blade still sticking from the wound it created, and he reached for Percy’s shirt. He ripped a strip of fabric from it and quickly stuffed it into Percy’s mouth, tying it around his head to stay in place. Dirt and blood covered the fabric and in turn filled Percy’s mouth. He desperately tried to spit it out, but John had tied far too tight. Percy whined helplessly, coughing into the cloth stuffed in his mouth. The way he wriggled and squirmed filled John with sick pleasure. He felt truly in his element, looming over the pathetic form of Percy. Slinking even closer to Percy’s still sweating face, John smiled. “You’re not leaving these woods. Not alive at least.” John cooed. 

In the blink of an eye, John grasped the hilt of the knife and yanked it from his victims flesh, spraying warm blood onto his arm and onto the dirt beneath the two of them. Percy cried out, muffled by his gag. The monster above his prey clamped his hand around Percy’s chin, pulling his face closer to his own. With their noses barely touching, John whispered softly. “You’re mouth might be occupied, but that doesn’t mean I still can’t gut you like a fish.” 

_ The beast took one long look at the key and then tossed it aside. With it’s long claws, it tore the cage door from its frame, throwing it to the ground with ease. Fire exploded from its mouth in a testament to its freedom. So long kept hidden and under lock and key. To never see the light of day. But now, now it was out. _

A long and muffled scream came from Percy’s throat as John plunged the knife down to its hilt into his stomach.

_ Never to be caged again.  _

Slowly, ever so slowly, John carved down Percy’s torso, the blade running through with ease. Searing, agonizing pain filled Percy, while hot white pleasure filled John. This was the only suitable punishment for this cretin. This revolting worm who toyed with your heart, who dared even hold your heart in the first place. If he was going to act like an animal, he was going to die like one. Restrained, gagged and carved open. 

Like stuffing bursting from a plush doll, Percy’s organs began to spill out from his wound. He was beginning to feel light headed. This wasn’t how he wanted to die. He had so much more to do. He had so much more to be. 

The spew of gushing blood and the ever present pain of his wound was starting to fade. Until an even more unimaginable pain scorched through him. His muscles began to spasm, causing him to lurch forward, fully seeing the damage. His captor, no, his murderer, was splattered with his own blood, a feral look in his eyes with a dangerous grin. One hand was still clutching the blade, but the other…. The other was fist deep in Percy’s open abdomen, searching, tugging, harvesting. 

Percy could feel his vocal cords snap from how hard he screamed. So much oxygen was used, that in an almost play of pity from the universe, he fell unconscious. Though, he would never 

wake up. 

John stopped his rummaging when he noticed that Percy had stopped writhing. He was unfazed by the squelch of his hand being removed from the cavity in Percy’s torso. The fire in his gut simmered down to a small flame. It was done. He had dealt punishment where it was due and all was back to how it should be. 

But a scream from the beast brought the flame back to an uproar.

  
**_MAKE THEM YOURS. CLAIM THEM. THEY ARE FOR YOU TO HAVE._ **

The loud reminder made John’s heart swell. You, of course, you. His angel. Everything he ever needed and would ever need. His reason for being.

The ache in his heart panged against his chest, now realizing the state he left you in. Broken hearted and alone. How could he have done such a thing, as to leave you alone in your time of need. No, he rationalized with himself, this was something that needed to be done! A necessary step to take for your relationship. It may have hurt the both of you, to be apart for so long, but it needed to happen. 

His beast howled and shrieked against his rib cage. This freedom wasn’t enough. It yearned. It needed. And John was more than prepared to feed his beast. 

You two were meant to be after all. 

——————— 

  
  


Your eyelids felt heavy and your bones groaned as you trudged to your kitchen. Dried tears stained your cheeks while your tongue was parched, desperate for liquid. All you wanted to do was crawl back into your bed and never wake up, content with hearing the patter of droplets on your window until the whole world drowned in rainwater. But, the ache for water on your palate was much too strong, so you found yourself bundled in blankets, holding an arm out while you filled a cup with water. A sigh in relief sprouted in your mouth, but was washed away as the cold liquid ran down your throat. You gulped greedily until the glass was empty, then promptly dropped the cup into the sink, to be washed later. 

Not quite recharged, but refreshed nonetheless, you exited the kitchen to your living room, prepared to wallow in the last of your self pity, maybe watch television, maybe take another nap. The warmth of the blankets and the comfiness of the couch was so tempting, the second you hit the cushion a wave of exhaustion pulled itself over you, despite just waking up. The light glow from the outside street lamps put no damper into your drowsiness, if anything, it comforted you, making your eyelids just that much droopier. You had barely closed your eyes when a soft knocking came from the front door. At first, you ignored it, simply telling yourself you were still half asleep. But the knocking continued, more frantic than the first time. The arrhythmic knocking stirred you from your almost slumber, and you groggily slumped your way over to the door. 

Without too much of a thought, you swung the door open, to reveal John. Your dear best friend, whom you had called over not too long ago to soothe your aching heart. His clothes were soaked with rainwater and spattered with mud. Twigs and leaves stuck to him, along with scratches and bruises. Your tiredness melted away and was replaced with worry and concern. What had he done in the past four hours for him to look like this? With worried rambles, you ushered the tall man inside. The blankets that previously surrounded your body were now draped over his shoulders, and you sat him down on the couch, not caring too much about the mud that was bound to stain the cushions. Bandages were scavenged from your messy first aid kit, and your biggest, coziest pair of sweats was scooped from your dresser, promptly being put into John’s awaiting arms. Before he could even speak, you pushed him into the nearest bathroom and instructed him to change into the sweats. 

Silence was all John heard when you shut the bathroom door. He didn’t think his love for you could grow any stronger, but here he was. You thought of him before anything else. Even after having your sweet heart broken, you were more concerned about whether John was okay. He looked down at the clothes in his arms, bringing them up to his nose and taking a long inhale. They didn’t smell strongly of you, but they still smelled like your laundry soap. Something to remind him of you. He stripped his clothes and carefully pulled the shirt and pants onto himself. 

When he exited the bathroom, you were waiting outside for him, but quickly pushed past him to grab his filthy clothes from the bathroom floor. “I’ll go throw these in the wash, okay? Go sit on the couch, I’ll be there in a second.” John nodded. He could wait just a little longer. 

You scurried to the laundry room, the soaking wet clothes of your guest in hand. They stunk of mud and pine, and the harsh murky brown of semi dried blood stained the sleeves and front of his shirt. Far too worried about John, you dismissed that his injuries were far too minimal to shed so much blood. As quick as you dumped his clothes in the washer, you made your way back to the living room. 

John sat obediently on the couch, staring a dull look at the window outside. The moment he noticed your presence he visibly perked up. He faced you with the look of a dog seeing his owner finally return home after a day of work. The adoring eyes that stared back at you calmed your nerves just a bit, and you sat down on your plush couch, preparing your first aid kid to tend to his wounds. You wordlessly worked on his cuts and scratches, and in return, he too sat in silence. He was so cold, his flesh clammy against your own heated skin. While you wound a long bandage around a skinned area of his arm, you spoke a soft question. “What… happened?” John didn’t say anything for a moment, a bit too long of a moment. “...Something that needed to be done.” The croak of a voice that escaped John’s mouth made you pause in worry, you looked up at him only to see his stare fixated on you. It was like he couldn’t see anything else. You blinked, and quickly tore your gaze from his. 

“Percy won’t hurt you ever again. I’ll never let him.” He whispered, pulling your face to meet his, grinning at you. John’s normally warm smile, made your skin crawl and blood turn to ice. His eyes were as beautiful as the day you met, sparkling and blue, but they held a dark caged energy. “J-john, what are you talking about?” You sputtered. The tilt of his head in confusion was unbearably adorable, despite all the warning signs your mind was giving you about this situation, you couldn’t help the melting of your heart. He gently placed his freezing hand on your cheek, cradling it lovingly. 

“I did what I had to Angel, everything I did, no, everything I  _ do  _ is for you. For us. So we can be happy. That’s all I want, for you to be happy. And… and he made you sad! How could I sit here and ignore that? I couldn’t, so I made everything better.” He cooed, rhythmically caressing your cheek with his thumb. He hummed happily, staring deep into you, while you slowly tried to process the situation. 

It started to click. 

The wounds.

The state of his clothes.

_ The blood. _

“John… did… did you…?” You choked on your words, surely you had jumped to conclusions! John, he could - he would never…

Suddenly John’s sweet humming stopped. His calm look turned into one of delight. “I almost forgot! I got you a present!” He scrambled to his feet and walked toward the front door, grabbing a small bag you hadn’t noticed when he came in. 

Your mind started to rationalize as he dug through his bag. John was slightly impulsive, but he would never do anything rash. He probably got in a fight with Percy, probably beat him up. You sighed, shaking your head, you must have been really out of it if you came to your first conclusion. John would never, he’s such a sweet man. 

Pulling you out of your self reflection, John presented you with a small sized box, just big enough to fill your lap. It was wrapped in a beautiful marble white paper with navy blue trimming. The bow atop the box shone like a star atop a christmas tree. 

“John, seriously, you didn’t have to get me anything. I should be getting you something, for all that you’ve done for me.” You sighed, giving a playful look. He only shook his head and motioned for you to open it. Once more, pushing aside all negative thoughts from that evening and lifted the top of the box to peer inside. 

Your eyes began to water as the smell of iron hit your nostrils. Before you could truly process what you were looking at, bile began to rise in your throat from the stench alone. John peaked past your disgusted face to inside the box and frowned. “Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t think the blood would dry that fast. I thought the red would really pop.” He apologized. But his words were met with deaf ears. Inside the box, was a slightly dried out heart. Not the shape, but the organ. Splayed out beneath it like a skirt, was a pool of blood. Most had dried and turned brown, but the blood closest to the heart still had a red tinge to it. 

You quickly pushed the box away from you, though careful not to spill the contents onto your floor. What on earth possessed John to gift you a heart? Where did he even get it? It was far too big to be a small animal’s and there was no way even a local butchers shop would sell this. And how did he get it so fresh? What…. What was John doing for the past few hours…? 

John pouted at the box, still unhappy with the presentation of his gift. He picked the heart up with his bare hands and gently squeezed, as to not break the shape. Red blood squirted out of the heart and repainted the surface below it with deep crimson. Looking to you for praise, he instead got horror. Your face was twisted into a grimace and you could feel your stomach lurch. 

“Where did… where did you get that?” You wretched, looking away from the now blood soaked box. John smiled, almost too casually. 

“Oh, It’s Percy’s! I thought you might like it. I figured he might as well be useful for something, right?” 

You blinked. Then you chuckled. John was a jokester, of course he would try and make a joke during a time like this! Maybe it wasn’t… a well timed joke, or used correctly, but it was a joke! John smiled as you laughed, and began to laugh himself. “I’m so glad you like it! I would have cut out my own heart and given it to you, but I need that to live! I mean, unless you want me to? I’d do anything for you!” He jabbered. 

The bloodied knife he brought out from his bag made you stop laughing. Crusty maroon flakes covered the surface, and the way he aimed it toward his chest made your breath hitch. Surely it was a Halloween prop? But, the way the metal shined and how the dried blood stained the blade made you doubt yourself. What was going on?

“John, are you okay?” You croaked, brain whirring from still trying to come up with excuses. The second you looked into his eyes, the depraved and unhinged stare, the desperate longing he held, you felt like a mouse under the burning glare of a hawk, even when he was the one holding the knife to his own chest. “....John…. What did you do to Percy?”

“I killed him.”

John’s glazed look, his twitch of a smile, the crazed look in his eyes. It couldn’t be… could it? Your mind buzzed with this new information that you could hardly process the rant that exited his lips. 

“It was for us! I couldn’t let him live knowing how he had hurt you, how he had made you cry! And that was only taking that into consideration, he took you away from me, he tricked your poor heart into falling for another. We are meant to be together and I had to make sure that’s how it would always be. And now we can be together! There’s no one in the way, it’s just you and me” The way he rambled with glossy eyes, practically foaming at the mouth made you want to shrink.

“J-John, I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, b-but you’re scaring me now. I…. I don’t like this joke.” 

Slowly, you began to rise from your seat, trying to inch away from the seemingly reckless man in front of you. His now scorching hands grabbed your own, holding tightly, pressing his fingers into your flesh. 

All of his attention, all of his love, everything he had to give and more, was for you. All for you. John was completely and utterly serious. And he was tired of waiting, he waited far too long for you. Why couldn’t you just see that the two of you were soul mates? Bound by the red string of fate. Made for eachother. 

“Angel… my Angel…” He breathed. 

**_CLAIM THEM_ **

**_THEY ARE YOURS_ **

**_TAKETHEMTAKETHEMTAKETHEMTAKETHEMTAKETHEMTAKETHEMTAKETH_ **

Before you could even blink, he lunged himself at you capturing your lips in a kiss. He wound his strong arms around you, tugging you into his lap, effectively trapping you in his embrace. Your teeth clacked together from the force that John was presenting. Loving you was all that he was focused on. After all this time, after waiting patiently, trying to control feelings and take things slow, it led up to this moment. Where he was free. Where you were free. Where the both of you could finally be together. 

John squeezed you tighter against him, sighing into your mostly one sided kiss. His fingers dug into your hips and his teeth sunk into your bottom lip. It was getting harder to breath. You could feel your lungs ache for air and you tugged John to plead for oxygen. He only squeezed tighter. The two of you couldn’t get any closer, but oh how he tried. He wanted to swallow you whole. Breath you in and nothing else. Again, you desperately squirmed, trying to get some air. Soft moans of delight against your own lips was the last thing you heard before you fell into fearful unconsciousness. 

——————— 

It was cold. So cold. Your skin felt wet and the air around you make your hair stand on end. The harsh shiver that racked through your form was responded with a warm body being pressed into your side. 

“Angel, are you awake?”

The soothing voice of John made you exhale in relief. It had all been a dream, you were still safe in your bed, John had never left and all was well. You drowsily opened your eyes and turned to face him. 

But you couldn’t. 

You were stuck in place. Tugging at your arms revealed they were bound together with rope. It burned your skin, rubbing it raw. Soft sheets of John’s bed beneath you contrasted harshly with the burn of your wrists as you writhed for freedom. How had you gotten here?

Turning your head, you saw John, and the same unfamiliar dark look in his eyes. The desperate hunger his stare held. He smiled a saccharine smile at you, and cradled your face in his hands. 

“It was so lonely while you were asleep. But, you did look adorable while you were.”

Your mouth felt dry as you tried to spit out words, thinking of something, anything to say to get you out of this situation. This was becoming too real too quickly. What happened to the John you called over to your house just a few hours ago? What happened to that sweet man who was there for you in your time of need? Fresh tears pricked the corners of your eyes as you stared at him, this new person who had stolen the skin of your precious John and turned him into a monster. 

“John… Please stop. You’re scaring me.” You whispered. He frowned at your tone. His heart ached to see you upset, and even more so knowing he was the one to make you upset. “Angel, what’s wrong? Everything is okay now, okay? It’s just you and me, no one can hurt you. I’ll always be here to protect you. I promise.” He professed. John truly wanted nothing more than for you to be happy together. 

Crinkling your eyes and sniffling hard, you cried out to him. “I’m scared John. Please, please let me go.” 

“Shhh, shhh, Angel, it’s going to be okay. I promise, you’re safe with me! That scum can’t hurt you anymore, no one can. I’ll always be here.” John murmured. 

His lips floated above your neck, placing gentle butterfly kisses in a soothing manner. You shivered underneath him, your weren’t sure what you were feeling. Everything was so cold, but he - he was so warm. “I can never give you enough, Angel. I can never show how much I love you and how much you mean to me.” He whispered hotly against your throat. “Please, just let me love you.” His lips trailed up your neck to your tear stained cheeks. He placed kisses along every inch of your face, and at last smothering your lips with his own. The guttural groan he let out made your breath hitch.

This was… good? His words felt genuine,  _ he  _ felt genuine. Maybe… maybe everything was okay. This was okay.

You were too preoccupied with hashing out your feelings, that you could hardly feel John’s hand begin to trace down your arm, down your waist, and land on your hip. He gently squeezed, pinching your flesh between his fingers. The feeling of you underneath him was addicting, it was everything he’s ever wanted. 

“Angel, I-I’m going to show you. Show you how much I love you.” 

His words echoed throughout the otherwise empty room as the rain outside poured on. Your hands were still bound, but you don’t think you would have protested anyway. This was still John, your best friend. Maybe he was a bit… different, but it was still him. 

John slowly and lovingly ran his hands down your legs down to your ankles, trailing kisses the whole way. He pressed a kiss to the inside of your ankle, sighing each time his lips touched your flesh. Every kiss burned your skin in the most delightful way. His touch scorched your flesh, spreading warmth throughout your whole body. “Angel, my darling, my everything, I love you. I’d do anything for you. I’d die for you.” He muttered against you. Strong hands found their way to your hips, squeezing and massaging your skin. He looked up at you, breathing heavily beneath him, red and adorable. “I’m going to show you.” John repeated. His fingers looped underneath your pajama pants and tugged them down agonizingly slowly. 

The groan that exited John’s throat was guttural, almost animalistic in nature. Even just the sight of your bare legs made him stand to full attention. This only solidified his earliest theory about you. You truly were an angel sent from the heavens. Only an ethereal creature such as yourself could look so delectable. How was he, a lowly human, allowed to witness such a beautiful being like you? He could never be able to completely show you how much love he had for you. But he was prepared to try. 

He practically pounced on you, kisses covering your plush thighs. So soft and beautiful, just begging to be marked. Marked as his. Kisses quickly turned to sucks and bites. The squishy flesh of your inner thighs were bitten into, purple and blue blossoming onto your skin. You groaned into his touch, his  _ worship  _ of you. A yelp slipped past your lips with a particularly harsh bite to you. Blood dribbled down the shallow wound that John had created and the moment it hit his tongue, he went into a frenzy. Nothing was held back as he bit into you, lapping up the blood from each of the wounds that he created. His pace was messy but filled with intent. Teeth sunk further and further into you, intending on leaving marks and scars. Everything about you was so delicious. He wanted more. He  _ needed  _ more. 

John was so close to his prize, but one final wall was between him and you. He pressed his nose against your clothed pussy, inhaling deeply. The shuddery sigh he let out vibrated against you, making you keen lowly. John was so far gone, he was turning into his beast, but oh god did it feel so good. The depraved man atop you merely tugged your panties to the side to finally see what was rightfully his. Slick covered you, and you throbbed needily. 

Fuck

_ Oh  _ **_fuck_ ** _. _

**_You were intoxicating._ **

He buried himself into you, desperately licking and slurping you up. If he could eat you alive, he would. The honey ambrosia that came from you was the only thing he would ever need from now until forever. “Shit, Angel, god, you taste so fucking  _ good _ .” John moaned into you. His tongue probed at your insides, sucking deeply, trying to memorise your taste on his tongue. He was dedicated to making you writhe in pleasure. You cried against him, trying to rock your hips into his touch, but John kept you held down with his strong hold. “I’m gonna make you cum. Gonna make you cum all over my tongue. I don’t ever want to forget what you taste like.” He rambled. His tongue circled your sensitive pearl, slowly and painfully. He was teasing you! “Jooohn!” He smirked against your folds, your voice was so gorgeous and all for him. “Cum for me, baby. Cum for me.” John rocked his cock into his sheets, getting off by your cries and taste alone. His grinding coincided with his long laps to your pussy. John’s dark locks were just begging to be tugged on, and your hands twitched painfully above you, wanting to pull him closer to you, wanting to feel him and only him. Warmth pooled into your belly, twisting and churning, you willed yourself to let go. With a hard suck, you were done. You felt your limbs turn to jelly and the warmth spread to the entirety of your body, making you scorching hot. Your thighs twitched as John gently licked your juices away, trying to savor the taste of you. 

Phasing in and out of consciousness, you slowly came down from your high. John rose from his spot on top of you and cradled you in his arms. His bulge poked against you, but you were far too tired to say anything. He once more pressed a kiss to your neck and pulled a blanket over top the two of you. 

“I’ll always protect you, Angel.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://yandere--stuck.tumblr.com/post/188547419911/we-all-know-you-wanna-indulge-give-us-those#
> 
> https://yandere--stuck.tumblr.com/post/190393646571/yandere-john-general-headcanons-john-is-a#notes


	3. Eridan Ampora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's kind of sloppy, it started out as a warm up and turned into a fic, so uhh, enjoy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://yandere--stuck.tumblr.com/post/189259891546/yandereeridan-x-reader-headcanons

Cold.

Wet.

Tired.

Weak. 

Your mind is filled with lead and your stomach with helium, both keeping you much more uncomfortable that you thought possible. Everything feels light and heavy all at the same time, like you’re wrapped in a weighted blanket in space, nothing feels grounded. Staples might as well be through your eyelids from how hard it is to open them. Seemingly out of instinct, you try to curl into yourself, to maintain some sort of body heat, but your limbs are so heavy it’s as if they’re tied down. 

Wait. 

You tug one wrist. Then the other. Your ankles follow suit. Something isn’t right. Something is definitely wrong, and it’s not a hangover. Once more, you attempt to pry your eyes open, and and though you do, you kind of wish you hadn’t. 

Inches away from you, maybe even centimeters, is him.The second you see him, memories flood back to you. Wet, sticky and iron tinged memories. Splashes of color cover the floors, screams for help echo on the walls, and a disgusting squelches of flesh hit the ceiling. Glazed eyes and blood soaked claws point at you. 

No matter how much red he professes to you, all you see is grey. A colorless emotion of pure obsession. No matter how much gold he bestows to you, all you see is grey. A monotone hue of greed. No matter how much rainbow he spills for you, all you see grey. A tone of shattered promises. 

But there is one other color you can see. 

It’s the only color he’ll ever let you see again. 

Violet. A rich and royal violet. 

You know he’d tear you apart if it meant you would be his. You know it, and have gone through it. 

Eridan smiles dangerously at you, his eyes crinkling in delight. “You’re awwake, starfish!” He cooes in your ear. “It wwas so boring wwith you asleep, baby!” His voice is sweet and honey like, but you know the poison laced in his words. Your cumbersome and heavy body is thrown into his awaiting arms. He’s cold. You can feel his claws digging gently but cautionary into you, sinking lightly into the smooth flesh of your back. 

“Eridan.” You speak. It’s bitter against your tongue. He perks up, pulling you closer to him. 

“Yes, my love?” He sighs dreamily. 

You stay silent. It was more a statement rather than a question, but he fills up on your voice anyhow. The only reason you know you’re still alive, how you know he’ll keep you from severe harm, is that he needs you. He can’t be without you. He’s told you many times, too many times. 

“You knoww, I’ve alwways lovved howw you looked in gold and vviolet. It suits you.” He murmurs, running his finger over your golden chains, studded in violet gems. They sting against your raw wrists. 

He lets you go for a moment, and faces you with a smile. A sharp toothed smile that scares you. “I got you somethin, doll.” He states, turning with a swish of his cape. “Stay right there, okay?” He says before leaving the room. You slump back against the wall. Pitifully shivering against the cold wooden floor. Even cushions surrounding you, you still feel uncomfortable, the ache of your wrists and ankles reminding that you are here unwillingly. The room feels unfamiliar, despite it being the only sight you have seen for weeks. Your dreams are your home now. 

Closing your eyes for what feels like only a moment provides fruitless, as a shriek breaks you from your one escape. The shriek morphs into a blood curdling scream, and pleads for an attacker to cease. It gets closer, and closer, you can’t even attempt to block out the noise anymore. 

The door slams open, and in marches Eridan, dragging a sobbing and beaten cerulean blood, the blue hue of their blood shiny in the dim light. Eridan smiles fin to fin, and looks to you, his hand planted firmly in the hair of the poor troll. You don’t react. You want to, but, you’ve grown so accustomed to the violence that he flaunts. Before you can ask what is going on, Eridan begins to speak. 

“Do you knoww wwho this is?” 

You furrow your brow and try to look closer at the troll, before you realize, he’s talking to the cerulean blood. Eridan kicks the side of the troll, making them wail out. “Answer wwhen I am speakin to you.” He purrs, his voice oddly delighted. 

The troll does not respond to his actions, only cries softer into the floor. Eridan purses his lips and sighs. “I havve to do everythin, don’t I? This is the human you wwere sent to kill. Correct?” Again, the troll just sobs, shaking their head violently, wordlessly begging for their life. Eridan does not take their reaction well. He snarls and stomps his foot down on their arm, a sickening crunch resounding. The troll wails in response. “Don’t fuckin lie to me, you dirty landdwweller. I knoww wwho you are and wwhat you wwere sent to do.” He speaks cooly, his voice deadly. You don’t even flinch at his actions. It scares you that you are accustomed to this now. 

Eridan sighs heavily, trying to regain his bearings, before looking at you again with a smile. “I knoww you’ve been so bored, sweetcheeks. But just be patient and sit there and look pretty for me, okay baby doll?” Eridan croons at you. You nod. 

The saccharine smile that adorned his lips quickly dissipates as he gazes down at the troll beneath his feet. He leans pressure on his foot to crush the troll's already shattered arm, causing the cerulean to scream out. Eridan leans down to look at the troll with a mocking look. “You knoww, you could have avoided this if you just left us alone. The fact that you’re still alivve right noww is a blessin. I really should have sniped your disgustin head off your shoulders the second you step foot near my hivve. But, you have a more respectable fate now! Your wworthless life can finally servve a purpose.” Eridan speaks slowly and calmly, as if talking to a child. He grabs the troll by the hair, making them face him. “You get to put on a showw for my treasure. Aren’t you grateful? You get to look at my darlin matesprit as you die. They are the only reason I’m stooping so loww for you.” Eridan forces the troll to their knees, making them face you. You shiver at the sight of them, teary eyes and broken. 

“Say ‘Thank you’.” Eridan speaks. When the troll doesn’t immediately respond, Eridan slams their head down on the floor, causing a bright blue stain to form on the wood. “I said, say ‘thank you’!” He yells down at the troll. Trying the muster some sort of remaining dignity, the troll stays silent, gritting their teeth into the wood. Eridan smiles. A week ago you would have found it strange, but now, you were scared. You knew what that smile meant. You know what malice and violence it held. 

Eridan grips the troll’s scalp tighter and drags them further into the room, behind you. You’ve never seen the smaller section behind you, but you knew what was in there. Just the footsteps of your captor behind you makes you tense up from instinctive fear. Screams ring out once more, along with wet sounds of flesh against metal. The squelch of muscle and blood fill your ears and tears begin to bead in your eyes. They begin to fall faster once you realize they are not for the loss of life mere feet from you, but are from fear for your own life. 

You try to block out the sounds, but they are imprinted in your brain. But finally they stop. Slow clacking footsteps approach you again, along with the sound of something dragging against the wood. An apologetic Eridan appears before you, still clutching the troll by the hair, though this time, they are much more bloody than before. Deep wounds seep blood and you realize in horror that one of their eyes has been plucked right from their socket, it oozing shiny blue. You only realize they are still alive when they groan out in pain. 

“Sorry for takin so long, baby.” He cooes at you. Eridan kicks the troll, who then lets out a low, barely discernible “Thank you.” Their voice is gurgly and sound like they’re choking on their own blood, which they might very well be doing. Your skin begins to feel cold just from the sound of it. 

Eridan nods solemnly, satisfied with the troll’s obedience. And with no hesitation, Eridan pulls a short knife from behind his back and plunges it the front of the troll’s neck. Then, there’s silence. The troll falls back in shock with a hard thud. Eridan hums down at the convulsing, bleeding body, then steps over it toward you. He’s covered in blue blood, and he doesn’t know or he just doesn’t care. You would be surprised if either of those possibilities. 

He looms over your shivering and scared body. “You’re so cute, swweetheart.” He murmurs above you. You instinctively tug at your bonds once more, nearly forgetting that they were there. Eridan leans down to face you, his lips hovering over yours. “You can never leave me. I won’t let you.” His cold lips press against your chapped ones. He surrounds you, everything is him, he won’t it be any other way. 

“No one can have you but me. I’m the only one that deserves you.” His iron tinged breath washes over your face. Eridan’s hands close around your arms, and his legs trap you against the floor. He can’t get any closer, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t going to try. “I’ll swallow you wwhole, baby. You are my everythin and I am yours.” 

“You don’t have a choice.”


End file.
